Hide and Seek
by If Dreams Were Wishes
Summary: A fic about the attacks on Aerrow, Piper and Finn's terras and how they were orphaned. Rated for violence. Current chapter: "Ransom Notes" SPOILER WARNING
1. The Dust Has Only Just Begun To Fall

**Hello everyone!**

**As the description says, this is a fanfic about the attacks on Aerrow, Finn and Piper's terras and how they were orphaned.**

**This was originally meant to be a oneshot songfic, but it got so long, I figured I'd split in into multiple chapters (6, to be exact). And yes, this fic is basically already written, except for editing and some finishing I have to do on the final chapter. So, these chapters will be up fairly quickly.**

**This fic follows three seperate story lines: one for Aerrow, one for Piper, and one for Finn. The song lyrics are what really attaches these seperate stories together. Also, each story takes place at a different stage of the invasion. The fic will switch back and forth between storylines after a new line of lyrics, but not always. I know this may be confusing, but it actually is supposed to be, because I feel it adds to the disorder and upheavel I'm trying to convey. However, if asked, at the end, I'll post each storyline in full and seperate from the others so you can read them in one go (which is actaully how they were written: I wrote the whole of Aerrow's story, then the whole of Piper's and then Finn's).**

**In case you were wondering, I picture Aerrow, Piper and Finn being somewhere between 6 and 8 years old, but they may have come out as even younger, so I'll let you decide. **

**Also, writing the character of Finn is new for me (I've done a lot of work with Aerrow and Piper), so I'd like to hear how everyone thinks he turned out (especially in later chapters). I'm trying to branch out and play around with more characters; it's good for my writing!**

**Finally, though I've never said this before, I actually recommend that you listen to the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap while you read this fic. I really adds to the mood of the story and adds an extra demension.**

**Now that you have all put up with my massive intro: On with the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.**

**Note: Bolded words are lyrics.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dust Has Only Just Begun To Fall

**Where are we?**

The first thing Aerrow became conscious of was the bitter taste of dust and dirty. He coughed, but it did nothing to relieve his dry mouth and itchy nose. Slowly lifting his heavy eyelids, he could make out the rocky ground through his hazy gaze.

Aerrow made no effort to move. His felt tired, bruised and broken. His lifeless limbs felt like they were sinking into the hard ground. Groaning, he lifted his head, taking his dust filled nose from the ground. Dizziness and nausea overtook him, and he quickly laid his head back down, turning it to the side.

The blazing sun blinded Aerrow momentarily. After a few blinks, his eyes adjusted to the bright light and he began to make out at his surroundings.

He appeared to be on some kind of rocky ledge. A few feet away, grass was growing tall, green and untamed. He was at the bottom of a hill. On top of the hill was a giant tree with sad, dropping branches, covered in fresh, green leaves.

With great effort, Aerrow again lifted his head, plopping it back down quickly after turning to look to his other side.

The rock outcrop he lay on ended not far away from him. It appeared to just drop off into nowhere. But what really caught Aerrow's eye was what was between him and the edge of this small, uncharted terra he supposed himself to be on.

"Radarr?" Aerrow coughed out his small blue friend's name, the grit stuck to his tongue making talking difficult.

Radarr chirped softly, opening one lazy eye to look at his friend. Neither seemed to be able to summon the energy to move. They just lay on their stomachs on the hard, dusty rock, staring at each other through half opened eyelids.

"Where are we?" Aerrow croaked.

**  
What the hell is going on?  
**

"Can't catch me!" Finn laughed as he ran down the street.

"Finn, come back here!" his teenaged sister called, not wanting to lose the small boy in the busy market, "Finn!"

But said child had already stopped dead. His eyes, like many other's in the market, gazed skyward. There was a large, grey cloud quickly forming on the horizon. The only cloud in the sky.

"Looks like rain's coming." said a man from behind one of the sale booths.

"That's no cloud." another answered, his tone foreboding.

The cloud was advancing very fast. Too fast to be forming rain droplets. What was it then? Finn wondered. A soft humming sound reached his ears, carried by the light summer breeze. Were they a swarm of bugs? He could make out wings now. Many, many wings, attached to many, many little bodies.

The young boy cocked his head to the side in wonder, observing the approaching swarm. The humming was getting louder. The bugs were getting bigger. No, they weren't bugs. They were skimmers. And there were figures on them.

A few people began to hurry away, but most kept their eyes on the sky. The odd sight of so many flying machines dazed them into still amazement, the roaring sound of the engines not even registering.

There were little lights now. Lights on sticks. Finn thought they were rather pretty, much like the bunch of fireflies he'd caught and put in a jar a few nights before. These dazzling lights were a darkening purple. How odd, that light could seem cold.

Finn heard someone scream. There was a crashing sound, like someone had dropped a pot or some other clay object onto the cobblestones. Heavy, running footsteps could be heard all around him. But the child didn't move. He was too wrapped up in the massive amount of men, riding skimmers and holding glowing sticks, that were continually coming closer and closer.

**The dust has only just begun to fall  
**

Piper pulled back the thick leaves of the jungle undergrowth to catch a peek at the small village in the valley below.

It was hard to make out anything through the thick smoke that still lingered, from the buildings that had been burned. Those that remained were caught in the thick greyish clouds that seemed to circle the little homes, which appeared as mere shadows.

A sudden pressure on her shoulder caused Piper to jump, giving a yelp. A large hand quickly covered her mouth to stop any more noise from escaping.

"Shush, Piper." she heard her father's deep, comforting voice and felt his warm breath against her ear.

With a nod from the little girl, the older man let his hand fall from her face. Piper turned and was surrounded in her fathers safe embrace. She looked up at his face, strong features and beard giving him a rough appearance, but Piper knew that underneath the tough exterior was the most gentle being she knew. His usually bright eyes had dulled, and his fallen features added a few more wrinkles to his tanned skin.

"I think the mean men are all gone, Piper." her father informed, "We'll need to go to the house to get a few supplies, and then we'll get out of this place."

Piper nodded hesitantly.

"You have to stay quiet, okay?" her father instructed.

Both knew it was an unnecessary reminder. The young girl hadn't said a word since the pair had first her the sounds of terror coming from the direction of their village.

They had been out collecting the tropical fruit that grew deep in the jungle's depths. It was to be a surprise for Piper's mother. But, others had surprised her before they could.

At the first sounds of trouble, Piper's father had grabbed his daughter and climbed up a nearby tree. Looking back, Piper could see that he had meant to leave her there while he went to see what was happening. However, he had been unable to extract his daughter from his neck, which she had held in a death grip, eyes wide and mouth turned mute from fear.

When the shouts and bloodcurdling screams had subsided, Piper and her father had descended from their treetop perch and stealthily made their way towards their home.

Her father had left Piper where they now stood, to scout out the area and see if it was safe to get any closer to the partially burnt village.

Piper's father lifted her up in his arms, pressing her head against his chest, as her fists clenched his shirt tightly.

"Keep your eyes closed and don't open them until I say so." her father instructed.

Piper scrunched up her face as she tightly closed her eyes, burying her face deeper into her father's chest. She had no idea how long it took to get to their house. It felt like the constant bouncing of her body went on forever, as her father carefully made his way around the debris, skilfully fading into their surroundings.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter! I hope I've grabbed your attention enough to get you all coming back for more!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon, after I get at least one review! (just so I know someone is reading this and has some interest).**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	2. Sinking Feeling

**I'd like to thank my three reviewers: Katie, alicat259 and Saerphe. I definately was not expecting so many, so quickly. So, since you were all so nice and reviewed so soon, I've got the next chapter here, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sinking Feeling

**Crop circles in the carpet  
**

"Okay Piper, you can open your eyes now." her father whispered as he placed his daughter on the floor.

By the time Piper gained the courage to open her eyes, her father had left the room to get supplies for the journey he had explained they had to take.

The young girl gazed around the tattered room. It was like a tornado had hit. The usually neat and tidy living room that her mother had taken such pride in was now in shambles. The floral patterned sofa was torn, its feather stuffing strewn across the floor. Her great-grandmother's rug had holes and burnt marks disfiguring the animals that ran around its green field. The curtains had fallen from their rods and lay lifeless on the floor.

The room looked – sad.

**Sinking feeling  
**

"Finn!" he heard his sister calling from behind him.

He turned his head to her, his movements slow and uninterested. He saw her struggling against the tide of people that were running at her. She tried to shove through to crowd to get to him, but the current of frantic arms and legs continued to push her back. Her eyes were wide with fear.

Finn soon got bored of watching his sister's struggle. Ignoring her calls, he turned back to the swarm in the sky.

They were very close now. He could see the faces of the people. They had these funny, round helmets on, and circular goggles. The looked kind of like the bugs he had first supposed them to be. Each man had an identical, menacing sneer on his face.

Finn's eyes grew wide with fear. His stomach felt like it had dropped to the dirt below. He didn't like the looks on the men's faces. They looked – evil.

**  
Spin me round again  
**

"Finn!" he turned as his sister grabbed his arm, having finally reached him.

She pulled him into a nearby ally, crouching to cover him as the first skimmers landed, others circling around overhead. A wild wind followed them, blowing his sister's long, golden hair all around the pair.

"Come on Finn, we've got to get home." his sister said, grabbing his hand and dragging the small boy along behind her.

"What's going on Grace?" he asked, "Who are the men on the skimmers?"

"They're Talons." Grace replied, picking up her pace.

Finn's little legs could hardly keep up with his sister's sprint. He fumbled and tripped a few times, but Grace didn't stop. She would just yank on his hand to keep him up and balance him out.

The sounds were overwhelming. The frightened screams, loud and chilling. The sizzling of crystal powered weapons. The roar of fire consuming everything in its path. The thumping of stampeding feet. The blood chilling laughter of the Talons. The cries for help that no one answered.

**And rub my eyes,  
**

Time passed slowly for the pair lying still on the small terra. Neither moved as the sun continued its course across the sky, its rays baking the young boy's pale skin and the creature's sensitive nose. The high sun's heat and the dry ground gave the friends no relief, nor the encouragement they needed to remove their weak bodies from the burning ground.

It wasn't until the sun was hidden behind the horizon and the cool evening air brushed past his burnt skin that Aerrow found the strength to bring his arms underneath him and push himself up into a sitting position.

Groaning from the pain the few movements caused his stiff body, Aerrow looked around wearily. Behind him, not ten strides away, was the opening of what appeared to be a cave. Slowly, he crawled over to investigate. Arriving at the cave's mouth, Aerrow was surprised to hear the comforting sound of running water.

Turning back to Radarr, Aerrow waved his friend over, not bothering to try to speak in his parched state. The little blue creature observed Aerrow wearily for a few moments, but finally, with a sigh, also pushed himself up and, with great effort, dragged his hurting body to where his friend sat awaiting him.

Radarr's ears perked as he heard the inviting sound Aerrow had earlier. They continued on together, following the sound of swirling water and the feel of the ground beneath their hands. After what felt like eternity, Aerrow felt his hand slip on a sudden downgrade in the rock floor. Head first, he felt himself falling downwards, quickly being surrounded by the cooling depths of a pool of clean, clear water.

Thankfully, the pool wasn't deep, and once Aerrow was able to get his bearings and found the bottom, he stood to find the water only came halfway up his chest.

With a laugh, Aerrow dived right back in, gulping in the welcoming liquid. He heard a splash that signalled to him that Radarr had followed him in. They drank deep and long, enjoying the feeling of the cool water running down their sore, dry throats. When the pair could drink no more, they lay back and allowed themselves to float lazily, being spun in small circles by the slow current of the river that flowed through from some unknown source.

It was then that Aerrow noticed the opening in the cave's rocky ceiling just above them. The billons of small, crystal like stars shone in the midnight blue sky. The full moon's greyish light fell through, alighting the small cave. Around the edge of the pool, Aerrow now saw that there were many small bushes, each covered in plump, juicy berries in many shades of blue and purple. Paddling over to the closest bush, Aerrow grabbed handful of the delectable looking berries and shoved them into his mouth. The flavour was overwhelming to his taste deprived mouth. The berries were richly sweet. The dying juices seeped down his face as he smiled in satisfaction.

"You've gotta try these Radarr!" Aerrow called, turning to his friend.

However, Radarr was already at a nearby bush, stuffing his mouth with as many berries as he could. Aerrow laughed at the sight of his friend's puffed checks. His hunger soon took over though, and he joined Radarr the filling of their empty bellies.

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying the fic!**

**For any of you who are also reading my "Better Days" oneshot collection, now that I've got this all written up, I'll be back to working at those oneshots (which I have all planned out, I just got to write them!)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	3. Hold Their Heads Heavy

**Thanks to Saerphe, WhispertheWolf, Katie and alicat259 for their reviews. This chapter goes out to you!**

**WARNING: this chapter contains violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hold Their Heads Heavy

**This can't be happening  
**

It seemed like eternity before they reached their home. They snuck in through the back door, Grace closing it quickly behind them.

"Grace, what's happening?" Finn asked again, his eyes filled with fearful tears.

She didn't answer him, just rushed around, grabbing chairs, tables, and anything else she could carry, to block the door. Finn tried to help, pushing over a tall chair that was twice his height. It took all the strength he had to make it slide across the floor and lean it against the door.

Once the back door was barded, Grace rushed to the front door, doing the same.

"Go up to your room, Finn." she ordered, not stopping to look at her brother.

For the first time in his life, Finn obeyed his sister's wishes and ran up to his room.

The racket outside had only intensified. Finn could hear everything from his open window. He was scared out of his wits, but his curiosity, as always, won over.

Climbing up onto his bed, slipping a bit on the blankets, he stood to look down into the street below.

**When busy streets a mess with people  
**

It was chaos. Nothing stood untouched. Parts of the market stalls had made it all the way down the street, along with their contents. Pieces of wood, broken shards of clay and glass, and smashed fruits and vegetables were scattered all over. Skimmers still flew overhead, swooping down occasionally to knock down or hit an unsuspecting victim. Others zoomed up and down the streets, people dived right and left in an attempt to avoid the large, deathly wheels.

As Finn watched, a young girl, not much older them himself, was being chased down by one of the Talon driven machines. She looked back to check how close the sneering man was getting and didn't see the splintery piece of wood that lay in her path. She tripped and fell, the skimmer coming up right behind her and running over her leg. The child screamed in pain. Tires screeching, the Talon turned his skimmer around and drove back towards the crying little girl. However, he never made it, as a long metal rode connected soundly with his head and the machine crashed into a nearby building. The rode wielder was a young man. He ran to the girl and began to drag her into a side road. The pair didn't get far. A glowing stone shot out from the shadows of the ally, going into the young man's back and coming out of his chest. The young man's eyes opened wide in surprise, and then he fell lifeless to the ground. The Talon pulled his weapon from the body and turned to the whimpering girl. Raising the rode above his head, the Talon let it fall towards the cowering child.

"Finn!" Grace pulled him from the window, slamming it shout.

He looked up at the older girl with worried eyes, "Why did the Talon man hurt them? Will they be okay?"

"Yes, they'll be fine." Grace said, but there was a sadness in her eyes she could not hide from her younger brother.

**Would stop to hold their heads heavy  
**

Piper's father reentered. He came from the kitchen, arms laden with food. The little girl didn't move from her position. Her gaze followed her father as he walked with heavy steps towards the small, wooden side table that still stood. He laid the food on the table haphazardly, some items falling unceremoniously to the dirt floor.

Her father sighed sadly, bending to pick up the fallen food. After arranging the items so they balanced atop the small surface, he stood and walked towards the closed door that led to the room her and his wife shared.

Upon opening the door, Piper saw her father's body stiffen. Without even a glance back at his daughter, he abruptly closed the door behind him. Piper was once again left, scared and confused, in the demolished front room of what used to be her home.

Her father wasn't gone long. He soon emerged from the bedroom, a large canvas bag in hand. Piper caught a glimpse of the room behind her father before he shut the door. On the floor, there lay been a hand. It was tanned and delicate, its long fingers stiff and lifeless. Her eyes continued from the fingers, to the slim wrist and arm that appeared to continue on behind the dresser that hid the rest of the body the young girl assumed was attached. Piper took a sharp intake of breath when she recognized the simple, gold, chain-link bracelet that hung around the beautiful, tanned wrist. Her father had given it to her mother on her last birthday.

Piper's eyes shot up to look at her father as the wooden door hid the scene within. His face was emotionless. His eyes red from hidden tears. Not able to hold his daughter's questioning, teary gaze, he turned to the side table and began to stuff the provisions into the canvas bag.

**  
Hide and seek  
**

Opening the door of Finn's closet, Grace beckoned him.

"We're going to play a game, Finn." she told him, "Hide and seek."

"Really?" Finn asked excitedly, it had been a long time since Grace wanted to play with him.

"Yes." Grace sighed sadly.

"Am I hiding or seeking?" Finn asked, looking up at his sister, who he now stood by.

"Hiding." Grace said, then pointed to the closet, "In here."

Finn was confused, "But, then you'll know were I'm hiding."

"You're not hiding from me, Finn." Grace said, guiding the little boy into the small closet space, "You're going to hide from the Talons."

"Okay." Finn said, sitting down on the floor.

Grace grabbed a blanket from the bed and placed it around her brother, "Now, when you hear them come in, you have to cover yourself with the blanket and not move or make a sound. It not, they'll find you and you'll lose."

"I don't like losing." Finn commented.

"Then you'll have to be a very good hider, okay?" Grace responded.

"Okay." Finn nodded.

"You can't come out." Grace warned, "No matter what you hear."

"I won't." Finn promised.

"Are you going to listen to me Finn, just this once?" Grace asked, looking at the boy wearily.

"I will Grace, I promise!" Finn assured.

"Okay." Grace said, giving her brother a quick kiss on the check.

She laughed as the little boy brought a hand to rub the spot where her lips at touched his skin, his face twisted in disgust.

"Love you." Grace whispered before standing and closing the closet door.

**Trains and sewing machines**

The muffled, destructive sounds from the street continued. Finn soon grew bored. He wanted to know what was going on. But he'd promised Grace he'd do what she said and stay hidden.

Sighing, he moved to lie on the floor. He could see out, just a little, through the space between the door and the floor. A teddy lay on its side not too far away. Finn could make out a hand, leg, and an eye staring at him, unblinking. There were a pile of odd socks in the middle of the room. Grace had given up trying to sort his socks long ago, saying he didn't appear to own an actual pair anyway. His toy train was in the corner. He could see its black metal wheels, shining in the sunlight coming in through the window. How he wanted to run out for just a second and grab his train to bring in with him. That would relieve his boredom. But he'd promised Grace.

A loud crash could be heard below, followed by two sets of heavy footsteps.

"These ones aren't totally stupid." came an unfamiliar voice, "Look, they made a barricade. Not that it did them much good."

Another laughed as Finn heard two pairs of feet ascend the stairs.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" one man called in a singsong voice.

"We know you're here somewhere!" the other man said gruffly.

There were some more bangs and thuds, and then a shriek.

"Ah, what do we have here?" came a teasing voice, "Well, aren't you a pretty one."

"Not too smart though, hiding under a bed." the other said in monotone.

"Let go of me!" Grace shouted furiously.

"Ah, she's feisty too." the first Talon commented.

"Where are the others?" asked the second, more blunt Talon.

"There are no others." Grace answered.

There was a loud crack, "Don't lie to me!"

"Hey, calm down bud." came the sickeningly sweet voice of the first, "That's no way to treat a lady. Let _**me**_ see if I can get her to talk."

"Fine."said the other, his voice sounding closer.

Finn held in a gasp as he saw the Talon's boots stomp into his room. He quickly flung the blanket over his head. Closing his eyes and covering his ears, he tucked himself up into a ball, willing himself to stay perfectly still.

The little boy allowed himself to fade into his thoughts. He let his mind drift to better times and good memories. Back before the accident. When mommy would make chocolate chip cookies and let him lick the bowl. When daddy would ride him around on his shoulders. When all four of them would go for walks, just enjoying each others company.

Finn lost track of time, encased in his little bubble. It may have been minutes or hours or days. He didn't know. He just knew that it was the sweet talking Talon's voice that brought him out of it.

"Maybe she was telling the truth. It don't think there's anyone else here."

"I just can't believe that one girl moved all that stuff in front of the door by herself."

"She's stronger then she looks," the other retorted, "I've got some bruises to prove it."

"Well, sorry she messed up your face, pretty boy." the second responded as the sound of footsteps descending the stairs came to Finn's ears.

"What did you just call me?" the first Talon asked angrily, his footsteps thumping down the stairs after his partner.

Finn didn't hear much after that, just the continual dull roar of the happenings in the street below. He lay in complete silence, shivering uncontrollably for reasons he knew not of. He wanted to get up and see what was going on. But he'd promised Grace.

**  
All those years**

Aerrow and Radarr had fallen asleep happily next to each other near the edge of the fresh water pool they'd discovered. With full stomachs and quenched thirsts, they felt quite comfortable sleeping on the cool, rock floor.

_They're coming!_

_Run!_

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Please! Don't hurt me!_

_Fire! Fire! Someone, get some water!_

_Aerrow!?!_

_Mommy, what's happening?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Run Aerrow!_

_But mommy, you have to come too!_

_Fire! Isn't anyone going to help?_

_I'll be right behind you Aerrow. I need to find the others._

_Get out of here!_

_Mommy!?!_

_Aerrow, I said GO! Take Radarr and GO!_

_But – _

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

_Look after him, Radarr._

_Chirp._

_Wait, Radarr! Let go! No, I don't wanna go without mommy!_

_Run! Get out of here you fools!_

_Don't worry Aerrow, I'll be right there._

_Mommy!_

_I love you Aerrow._

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Aerrow jolted awake. The memories kept swirling around in his head. It was a mess of screams and shouts and words he could hardly remember. He concentrated, trying to recall the images that went with the sounds.

Closing his eyes, Aerrow could see the fires blazing around him. There were people everywhere. They were running, screaming... dying. Radarr was pulling his arm, leading him towards the door of their home. His mom was watching him, a smile on her face, but sadness in her emerald eyes.

Try as he might, Aerrow couldn't bring any more images to his mind. Opening his eyes to the sun's light, coming from the opening above, he turned to find Radarr once again attacking a berry bush.

Smiling at his friend, Aerrow stood. His legs seized and his knees buckled. He'd forgotten about the ordeal of the previous day. Steadying himself, Aerrow made his way to the cave's opening.

Leaning against the cool rock wall, Aerrow tried again to piece together his memories. But he could not understand how he had gotten from the living hell to this mini paradise. What had happened to everyone? Were his mom and siblings okay? What about the rest of his family? Did their house burn down like the others? Was everything gone? All those years, gone like that?

* * *

**Well, that was a lot at once, wasn't it? Did you guys keep it all straight? As I said before, if requested, I'll post the three storylines as three seperate chapters at the end, if you want to read them spererately.**

**Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!**


	4. Sweeping Insensitivity

**Hello everyone!**

**I just can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sweeping Insensitivity of This Still Life

**They were here first  
**

Aerrow turned at the sound of Radarr's questioning chirp.

"What happened, Radarr?" Aerrow asked, looking up towards the sad looking tree atop the hill.

Radarr scratched his fuzzy head and scrunched his face in concentration. After a few moments, he looked up at Aerrow with wide, worried eyes that told the boy that his friend had no clue what happened either.

Getting up off the wall of the cave, Aerrow began to walk up the grassy slope, headed for the tall tree. Radarr followed close behind.

The tall grass tickled the bare skin of Aerrow's legs, where parts of his pants had been torn away. The sky above was a deep blue. Not a cloud could be seen for as far as the eye could see.

Radarr would stop periodically on their assent to sniff a wild flower or chase an unsuspecting butterfly. When finished, the little blue creature would scamper up the hill until he caught up with his friend. They boy was totally focussed on the tree, his gaze not leaving it. Aerrow's eyes glowed with a plan that Radarr could see was beginning to form in his friend's mind.

Pulling back the veil of leaves that drooped to the ground, Aerrow and Radarr entered the natural canopy of foliage. A smile graced Aerrow's lips as he began to climb the tree skilfully, Radarr following right behind the boy.

Standing on one of the large, sturdy branches, Aerrow observed the tree thoughtfully.

"We could make an awesome fort here." Aerrow commented.

Radarr chirped in agreement.

"We're adventurers now, Radarr," Aerrow said, "We're probably the first to ever step foot on this terra! We can claim it as our own. We'll make the greatest fort ever!"

Radarr hoped up and down in excitement, forgetting he was in a tree. The poor creature lost his footing, his arms flailing around in an attempt to regain his balance. It was Aerrow's sturdy hand that did this, however.

"Careful Radarr!" the boy laughed, "I'm going to need your help, so don't go hurting yourself!"

Radarr chirped in agreement. Falling from the tree wasn't on his list of things to do either.

"Our fort will protect us from all the evil things out there." Aerrow continued his earlier thought, "And we'll let anyone in who needs protection."

Radarr gave a stiff, determined nod of agreement as a breeze swept past them, blowing the branches back so the pair could look out proudly at the terra that was to become their new home and sanctuary.

Neither noticed the large, dark blue bird with wing tips like fire, taking off from the rock outcropping**.**

**  
Oily marks appear on walls  
**

Piper watched her father pack. Once he had all the food in the bag, he walked around the damaged room, picking up various things here and there, and placing them in the bag as well. Piper didn't take note of the objects that were being dropped into the canvas folds, none of it seemed very important anymore.

Piper used her energy to try to decipher the situation. Her father's teary eyes. They scared her a little. She couldn't remember ever seeing the big, strong man - her hero - shed a tear. Her mother's lifeless hand. Way was she sleeping on the floor? Why didn't her father wake her up? Wasn't her mother coming on their trip too?

**Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
**

Piper's head shot up at the sound of a chocked sob. She found her father kneeling on the floor next to a pile of broken glass and frames. He held a glossy picture in his large hands. His thumb ran gently circles across her mother's smiling face.

Whipping his face in his sleeve, her father picked himself off the floor. He walked over to his daughter, holding up the photo for her to see. It was of the three of them. They sat on the sofa, her father tickling the laughing little girl senseless and her mother leaning in to join in, her face bright and mischievous. Her father folded the picture once, twice, and placed it in Piper's chest pocket.

"Look after this for me, okay?" her father asked, a sad smile on his face as he patted the photo, which was now against the little girl's heart.

**The sweeping insensitivity of this still life  
**

After a long time, Finn couldn't stand it anymore. His curiosity was just too much to handle. He would just have to apologise to Grace after.

Slowly, he removed the blanket from his head, leaving it to rest on his shoulders. His small body felt numb and cold, the heavy material, at least, gave him a bit of comfort. His makeshift cape dragging behind him, Finn quietly opened the closet door and made his way slowly out into the open.

Finn trod lightly. He was experienced in sneaking around silently. It was a needed skill for all self-proclaimed "King of Tricksters," such as himself. Cautiously glancing around the door frame, he saw the hallway was clear. Running a hand along the wall, he made his way to the partly open door that lead to his sister's room.

Giving the door a small push, it opened with ease.

Grace lay sprawled on the floor. Sleeping? Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. One of her legs shot off to the side oddly. Her cloths were crumpled and torn. Her pretty features were marred with pain. Her golden hair was tangled, clumps of it missing.

"Grace?" Finn whispered, walking towards his sister, unsure.

She groaned at the sound of her name, her eyes opening groggily to look at her little brother.

**  
Hide and seek**

"What did I tell you Finn?" she whizzed.

"But they're all gone." Finn defended, kneeling down next the older girl.

"The game isn't over yet." Grace said, her breaths shallow and laboured.

"But you're hurt." Finn said softly, his small hand running along her blackening arm.

"The game isn't over yet, Finn." she repeated, "You have to go back and hide."

"When will the game be over?" he pleaded.

"When it's silent and you can't hear anything at all." Grace answered, taking a shuttering breath.

Finn felt his fingers touch something sticky. Looking down, he saw that a thick, red liquid was sweeping out from underneath his sister's beaten body. His eyes went wide in horror.

"I can't leave you here!" he argued, his voice softened, "I don't want to leave you here."

"But I lost, Finn." Grace said, "The Talons found me."

Finn felt tears welling up in his bright blue eyes. He allowed them to fall down his cheeks, great sobs accompanying them.

"Shhh." Grace soothed, lifting a hand to whip away her brother's tears, "Everything's going to be okay. Mom and dad are watching over us. Remember?"

Finn nodded, unable to speak from his effort to hold down his sobs.

"You haven't lost yet, Finn." Grace reminded him, "So, you need to go back and hide."

Finn shock his head, he didn't want to leave her there alone.

"Please Finn?" Grace's voice was fading a little, "Do it for me? Win the game for me?"

Looking into his sister's pleading eyes, Finn nodded in agreement. Standing, he pulled the blanket back up to his shoulders. Turning, he walked slowly to the door. Before exiting the room, he took a quick glance back.

Grace smiled at him softly, but sadly. Her eyes were brimming with their own tears. She mouthed _I love you_ to the little boy, before he turned the corner and made his way back down the hall and into his nest in the closet.

* * *

**Poor Finn. I'm not cutting the poor kid much slack, am I? But, I must say, I actually really enjoyed writing Finn's character in this fic. I really like giving his seemingly 2D character/personality some more depth (this will come out more in the next, and last, 2 chapters).**

**I did my last final exam this afternoon, which means I'm now offically finished my term! This means I'll have a LOT more time to work on my writing, so hopefully, I'll get my two oneshot collections up and finished fairly quickly, and get some more fics coming your way as well!**

**Again, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	5. Blood and Tears

**As always, thank you everyone for the reviews!**

**To Choclate unicorn: I appreciate the constructive criticism, and I _have_ put some thought into how these events may effect all of them in the future. Your comment came a bit premature, you could say. In the next (and last) chapter, you will get a glimps at the effects these events have had on these three Storm Hawks in the present-day. But still, you made a very good and insightful point. Also, I'm flattered that you like my use of the song lyrics enough to try it out yourself!**

**Disclaimer: (Do I really have to?) I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap which was quoted throughout.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Blood and Tears

**Trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
**

Piper's father picked her up once again, his daughter not having moved from the spot he'd placed her when they had first arrived. Flinging the full canvas bag over his shoulder, the ragged and tired looking man made his way to the front door.

Stopping in the doorway, the pair took one last glace at what used to be their home.

"Lets get out of here." Piper's father sighed, closing the door behind him.

Both shot to attention at the sound of approaching skimmers and loud voices.

"What's the point of doing a third sweep? They're all dead." snarled an unknown voice.

"Quit complaining." grumbled another voice, "I've got better things to do too, but Master Cyclonis insists on the three sweep policy."

Piper's father darted behind the nearest building, the still heavy smoke helping to hid them. His darting eyes told Piper that he was forming a plan. However, the occupied man was too lost in his thoughts to see the log that lay in his path. He tripped, dropping both bag and girl to the dirty ground.

Piper hit hard, but not a peep came from her. Pushing herself up with her hands, she looked around in the haze to try to find her father. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Next to the little girl lay a young boy. He lived only a few houses down from her. They had played together often. His skin was pale and face was frozen in fright. His eyes were wide open, the gloss of death fading the once bright blue orbs.

Making the first sound she had in hours, Piper screamed. She screamed and screamed, but couldn't move. She was frozen, just like the child that lay beside her.

**Blood and tears (hers)  
**

Silence. Loud and deafening.

That's what Finn woke too.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep. He just knew that his neck was stiff from his balled position on the hard closet floor. He stretched, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Standing, he cracked the door open to peek out.

_When will the game be over? _

_When it's silent and you can't hear anything at all. _

He listened. Not a sound could be heard. The world was deathly still.

He quietly crept out of the room. Repeating his journey down the hall, he stopped outside of Grace's door.

Apprehension filled him, sticking the inside of his chest like thick oatmeal. He didn't quite understand the feeling or the reason for it, but it paused his procession.

He gazed at the door, which he'd partially closed on his way out on his previous visit. It was dark now. Night had fallen. The hall had no windows, so not even the dim light from the moon could illuminate the door before him. Finn didn't need it. He'd memorized every grain in the wood a long time ago. Once something was slammed in your face enough, you got to know it pretty well.

Not that he blamed Grace for slamming the door in his face. More often then not, he had deserved it. But, he would always stand outside the door, staring at it patiently, until she once again opened it, so he could apologise.

Taking a deep breath, Finn pushed the door and allowed it to swing open.

The full moon shone through the window, lighting up the small room. Grace lay where he'd left her. The rays of light shone off her golden strands of hair, the trails of tears that ran down her face, the burgundy pool of blood on the floor.

Finn walked over to his sister's unmoving form. Bending, he shock her shoulder. "Grace?"

She didn't respond.

So, he shock her a bit harder.

"Grace?"

Her head lolled from side to side.

"Grace!?!"

He had both hands on her shoulders now, shaking her as hard as he could.

"Grace! Wake up!"

He felt tears steaming down his face.

"Wake up! Why won't you wake up, Grace?"

Sobs began to wrack his tiny frame.

"Grace!"

**They were here first  
**

Finn stopped his actions. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were lightly shut, and though there were tear streaks running down her fair checks, there was a smile playing on her lips. Finn thought she looked a lot like mommy and daddy, when they laying in the nice wooden boxes. Before they were put in the ground.

Realization hit Finn like a tone of bricks.

Standing, he took a step back from his sister's body. More tears began to fall as he shook his head in defiance. No. This couldn't be happening. Not again.

But it was. Something deep inside him told him it was true. Grace was gone. Just like mommy and daddy. She was gone and wasn't coming back.

**  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did**

Suddenly, her father emerged from the dark cloud surrounding her. He scooped up Piper with ease, not stopping his full out sprint.

There was no chance of sneaking quietly away now. The jungle was not an option either, they would be found eventually. They're only chance was to make a break for the skimmers, and hope that one was still intact.

"Shush, Piper." he tired to claim his daughter, who was crying hysterically, "You have to try to stay quiet."

Piper did her best to obey her father, swallowing back her sobs and holding in her tears.

Her father gave a relieved sigh as they found a skimmer that appeared to be in working order. He placed Piper on the seat, opening a compartment in the back to find the crystals needed to power the flying machine. They no longer had their canvas bag, having lost it in the fall.

The shouts and heavy footsteps of the Talons were getting closer and closer.

"The evil men are going to catch us, Papa." Pipe whispered worriedly.

"They won't lay a finger on you Piper, I promise." he father answered, giving her a strong, but quick embrace, a look of determination on his face.

"These are the crystals you need to fly," her father held up three crystals, placing them in his daughter's hands, "Turn the handle for more gas, and this button on the side here is to deploy to wings."

**  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is**

Piper gave her father a confused look. Why was he telling her all this? He would be the one flying the skimmer.

From his pocket, her father pulled out a necklace. It was simple, a blue, diamond shaped crystal attached to a little brown cord. Her mother had always worn it. Piper had been told it had been passed down through her family for generations.

"Remember everyone, Piper." her father said as he tied the crystal around her neck, "Remember where you come from and who you are."

Giving Piper one last kiss on the forehead, her father stood, picking up a long, thick board from the ground.

"Don't look back, Piper." he told her, back turned to her, "Just keep going until you're sure it's safe. And don't _**ever**_ come back, no matter what"

"Papa?" Piper questioned fearfully, not totally understanding her father's words and actions.

Without looking, her father tossed a crystal into the skimmer. The engine glowed as the skimmer shot forward, taking Piper with it. Not knowing what else to do, she deployed the wings, and felt herself being lifted into the air.

Turning back, she caught one last glance of her father, standing tall as two Talons ran at him, weapons raised.

**  
Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
You decided this  
**

Finn sat in a ball on the floor. He rocked back and forth as he cried uncontrollably into his knees.

_You have to go hide._

"No, I didn't." Finn sobbed.

_The game isn't over yet._

"But it was over!" he screamed, looking up angrily at his sister's still form, tears and snot running down his face, "They were all gone! They didn't come back!"

_But I lost, Finn. The Talons found me. _

"You didn't have to lose." Finn said sadly, turning his gaze to the floor, "You're better at the game then that."

_Win the game for me?_

"I don't want to win the game anymore." Finn mumbled, silent tears spilling from his bloodshot eyes.

**Whatcha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?  
**

_Everything's going to be okay. Mom and dad are watching over us. Remember?_

"Will you watch over me too?" Finn asked, gazing at Grace's pleasant face, "Will everything be okay if you and mommy and daddy are all watching me?"

_I love you._

"I know." Finn smiled sadly, his hand raising to rub where her lips had grazed the skin of his cheek.

* * *

**Well, that's the second last chapter in this fic! I'm almost done torturing these poor souls (for now...)**

**I really hope you're all enjoying this fic. I've tired to make it unique and realistic, and I hope it came through.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	6. Ransom Notes

**Hello everyone.**

**This is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! As of right now, I have no plans of a sequel or continuation, but you never know, inspiration may hit me some day....**

**I'd like to give one last, big thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate you're input and support!**

**NOTE: This chapter is a bit different then the rest. There is only one storyline, so this works more like a sonfic. Also, we've jumped ahead to the present day.**

**WARNING: This chapter takes place in a scene from the final episode, so if you haven't seen it, this could be a bit of a spoiler!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, nor the song "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ransom Notes

**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth**

Thunder rocked the sky above as the clouds turned a dark, ghostly purple. The people stopped dead, cowering in fear as they looked up to see the large, holographic figure of Master Cyclonis floating overhead.

"People of Atmosia!" the menacing dictator announced, her face creased in anger, "Thanks to the actions of a few petulant criminals, you'll be paying. With your terra!"

Master Cyclonis' voice echoed through the sky as terra Cyclonia loomed overhead, its sharp spikes and peaks gleaming in the haunting red glow of the crystals that held the mass afloat. The flying fortress blocked out the sun, sending a shadow over the frightened faces of the people watching helpless below.

**  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs**

The Storm Hawks stood together on the bridge of the Condor, horror sinking in as Master Cyclonis drove her terra into Atmosia. The force of impact rocked the smaller terra. People ran in all directions, screaming and shouting. Buildings and statutes began to crumble and fall under the stress.

In the middle of the street, in the direct path of the destruction, stood a young boy and an older girl. They held each other tight, eyes wide in terror, as the flying terra got closer and closer.

**  
Speak no feeling no I don't believe you**

"No!" the Storm Hawks turned at Finn's sudden outburst, "We can't let this happen!"

Stork and Junko looked at the sharpshooter, rather shocked that he was first to comment. Aerrow, however, were not surprised. A quick glance at Piper and Radarr told him they felt the same. They could see the horrified recognition in Finn's bright blue eyes. This was like some sick deja-vous to him.

Aerrow had heard Finn's tales, on the dark, sleepless nights they had shared in their makeshift home. He understood Finn's loss. He had suffered the same loss himself. But, Aerrow knew he would never be able to understand the deep scar Finn's experience had created, the one he covered with his airheaded personality. Aerrow hadn't seen what Finn had seen. Aerrow could hardly remember a thing about the attack on his terra. He had no idea what it was like to watch others being cut down before his eyes, or holding a loved one dead in your arms. Deep down, Aerrow was guiltily happy that he would never be able to totally relate to Finn.

**  
You don't care a bit, **

"They're just innocent people!" Finn continued, "They've done nothing wrong!"

"Finn, calm down." Aerrow took a step towards his friend, knowing they wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with the sharpshooter in this state.

"No!" Finn looked at the Sky Knight angrily, "This is OUR fault! These innocent people are going to suffer, and it's ALL OUT FAULT!"

"FINN!" Piper shocked the others and silenced the young man with a sharp slap to the face, "How could you think, for even a second, that we weren't going to do anything!"

Finn looked at the crystal specialist in shock, a hand rising to touch the spot where her hand had firmly connected with his check.

"You're not the only one who knows how it feels." Piper informed him, breathing hard, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

Both Finn and Piper turned their emotion filled eyes to Aerrow as the red head placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders, "Guys, you both have to calm down–"

Aerrow stopped as Finn shrugged him off, mumbling, "You're one to talk."

"Look, Finn." Aerrow kept his voice steady, doing his best to hold back his own anger, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. And I'm sorry that there was no one to save you then. But _**we**_ can save _**these**_ people. We may not be able to change our pasts, but we can change their futures. We can make sure they don't have to go through what we all did."

"And how are we going to do that?" Finn asked irritably.

"Do you trust me?" Aerrow asked, meeting the sharpshooter's eyes with a determined gaze.

**  
You don't care a bit**

After a quick moment, Finn gave a brunt nod. Aerrow turned to look at each of his squadron mates, who gave him their own nod, eyes filled with their own determination.

"Take us down to Cyclonia." Aerrow instructed Stork, as he walked over to the communicator.

"Cyclonis, stop!" Aerrow called through the speaker.

"Give me one good reason." Master Cyclonis' sickly sweet voice rang through the Condor.

"I'll give you six." Aerrow said as Condor flew down to Cyclonia, "Spear Atmosia, and we'll turn ourselves in."

Aerrow turned to gaze at his friends, wondering what they're reactions would be. Each wore the same, straight face. They would accept their fate. They would not let the cries for help go unanswered.

* * *

**I hope the ending wasn't too bad. I must admit, I'm not absolutely sure of it myself. But, when I first saw this scene, I thought it must be horrible for the Storm Hawks, since most of them had experienced a Cyclonian invasion when they were younger, and had their homes and families distroyed. This got me thinking about how these attacks had taken place and how the young Storm Hawks had survived. This pretty much lead to this fic. So, I kinda feel like this was a tribute to my inspiration, if anything else, and it does tie my fic to the Storm Hawks timeline quite nicely.**

**I'm a little worried about how Finn turned out in this one. I always felt that Finn had more depth underneath all his... Finness. So, why couldn't he be hiding some kind of emotional scar with his personality? I think that this would really bring out the real Finn (it was so much like what happened to him) and that he would feel some anger towards the others because he feels they don't understand him. Well, that's just what I think... And I can definately see Piper slapping Finn (hehe).**

**Again, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review! I read and take everything you say into consideration.**


End file.
